Ditching
by lizza of the west
Summary: When a date with Hikaru is ruined by flirtatious girls, Haruhi leaves and meets a wise old lady... of sorts, and Hikaru goes searching for her. Oneshot.


**For my own challenge on S H I N E. Speaking of S H I N E, you should check it out ; It's an Ouran-related forum. Link in profile.**

**Warning: This story contains a ...semi-stereotypical unnamed wise old lady on a bus.**

**Enjoy!**

**888888888888888888888**

Haruhi clenched a fist for probably the hundredth time that day.

Yet _another_ group of giggling girls had walked up to her and Hikaru, roughly shoved Haruhi away, and commenced in flirting with Hikaru.

She struggled to stand up in the stampede of sorts. "Hey, he's on a date! Please leave us alone!" she requested, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

_As unlike me as it is to lose my temper over something of this nature... damn it, he's the one who asked **me** out, shouldn't he be stopping them right now?_!, she fumed, glaring at her 'boyfriend'. If he caught the glare, he didn't let it show. Haruhi sighed and crawled her way out of the crowd that was forming.

"Might as well go home," she mumbled to herself, disappointed with how the day had turned out.

She could have been cleaning during the five hours she spent on a 'date' with him!

And even worse, she had only been able to actually be alone with him for an average of two minutes between each group of girls!

She shook her head and trudged towards the bus stop.

**8888888888888888888888**

Hikaru glanced between girls, looking for a certain brunette. His eyes narrowed in impatience. He had come here to go on a date with Haruhi, not be hit on by random (and frankly, not very attractive) girls!

"If you'll excuse me,_ I'm on a date_ and I'm _not_ willing to let you ruin this day for me," he growled, shoving his way through the group of girls. Several let out sighs of disappointment, while others huffed in indignation.

"Now, to find Haruhi," he said to himself while scanning the area. Seeing the girl nowhere in sight, he whipped out his cellphone and called his chauffeur.

If Haruhi was to go somewhere after a disappointing date, he knew_ exactly _where she would be.

**8888888888888888888888**

_Knock, knock._

_Kno-kno-knock._

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Haruhi!"

_KNOCK KNOCK._

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!_

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!!**_

The door to the Fujioka residence opened.

"What the hell are y--"

And then a fist came in contact with the face of an unshaved okama.

A few seconds later, a foot came in contact with the face of a teenager.

The door slammed.

"...RANKA-SANNNN!" Tamaki wailed, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

The door opened again and Ranka sighed.

"What do you want, you bug?" the blond boy winced.

"Ano... is Haruhi home...?" he asked.

Ranka snorted. "She's on a date. Go home."

The door closed again.

Tamaki took a second to comprehend what had just been said.

"...MY DAUGHTER'S ON A DATE?!"

**8888888888888888888888**

As she payed her bus fare and made her way onto the bus, Haruhi spotted only one open seat, next to an elderly lady in the front row. She gladly took it, flopping ungracefully and uncharacteristically into the seat and crossing her arms in frustration. The elderly woman chuckled behind her hand and smiled at Haruhi.

"Boy trouble?" she inquired. Haruhi glanced over at the woman-- W_hat an oddly forced sounding voice_, she briefly thought-- and muttered "yeah".

The woman sighed blissfully. "Ah, young love, I remember it well..." she stated dreamily before sharply turning towards Haruhi, startling the girl a bit. "Don't give up on love!" the woman advised, shaking a finger. Suddenly, her voice lowered a pitch. "It has many more ups than downs and having a date ruined by girls hitting on Hikaru shouldn't end such a good relationship! Take it as a compliment, you have a good looking boyfriend!"

"...Why do you know of my current situation...?" The old lady halted, then slowly raised her hand in front of her mouth, giggled nervously, and shrugged. "Actually, more importantly..." Haruhi deadpanned, "Kaoru, why the hell are you dressed up as an old lady?"

The bus suddenly jolted to a stop. "Oh look, Haruhi, it's your stop! Better get going!" And with that, Kaoru promptly pushed her off the bus and, seeing as no one else was getting off, the bus pulled away from the curb.

"KAORU!" Haruhi screamed after the bus. "Get your ass back here!"

After a minute of ranting in her head, she turned towards the building in front of her.

_Well, might as well do what I came here for..._ she figured as she entered said building.

Back on the bus, Kaoru was saying to himself, "Thank god for cameras, money, and influence..."

**8888888888888888888888**

"If I were Haruhi... what would I eat for dinner...?" Hikaru mused, looking around the grocery store.

Suddenly, the revolving doors... revolved... and in came a fuming Haruhi. Hikaru jogged towards her.

"Why'd you ditch me?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Haruhi glanced up in surprise before glaring at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, walking towards a shelf. Hikaru followed.

"But I never ditc--"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh yeah? Then when did I allegedly ditch you?" he frowned as his eyebrows furrowed.

She sighed and turned towards him. "You didn't tell those girls to leave you alone," she replied. "It's basically like you ditched me."

Hikaru blinked. "So... you're jealous?" he questioned, making sure he comprehended correctly. She dropped the wrapped beef she had just picked up as her cheeks reddened.

"I-I am not jealous!" she stuttered abashedly, bending down to retrieve the dropped meat. Hikaru grinned.

"Aw... you're totally jealous..." he teased.

"I just informed you that I am not jealous!" she exclaimed.

"My Haruhi's afraid I'll be stolen away by some other girl!" he stated tauntingly, poking her cheek. She swatted his hand away and glared at him again.

"So what if I'm jealous? Don't I have a right to be?" she asked.

"Aw, that's so cute," he cooed, then added, "Haruhi, chicks dig me. It's a cross I bear. That doesn't mean I'm gonna go running off with one of them! I've got you, and you're better than some ugly flirty bitch who has no sense of appropriateness!"

She blushed again but said nothing.

"...Come on, I'm taking you to dinner to make up for earlier," he declared, grabbing her wrist.

She tried pulling away. "But my dad..."

"We'll order a pizza delivery for him."

She hesitated. "But... you don't need to take me to dinner," she tried objecting.

"Doesn't matter whether I need to or not, I want to," he replied.

"What if_ I_ don't want to?" This was her last hope.

"Too bad."

**8888888888888888888888**

When Haruhi arrived home later than night, overly stuffed and embarrassed by her boyfriend's over the top _'bring-all-the-ootoro-currently-in-the-premises-to-this-table'_ antics, and turned on her cellphone-- which she had left at home-- she was greeted by one hundred and sixty-seven missed calls from Tamaki.

•**owari•**


End file.
